


sweetheart

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: soobin misses his husband.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Baby Bunny Fest





	sweetheart

soobin didn't usually insert himself into yeonjun's affairs. he knew his husband had a lot of work lately, and he would be having a lot of late nights. 

but, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely on the nights it was just him and kiki-- their beautiful black kitten that soobin had begged yeonjun to let them take home. she was just a poor, helpless kitten that had been abandoned in a cardboard box outside of a convenience store. of course, yeonjun couldn't resist a lot of the things soobin begged him for, and soobin definitely knew how to beg… 

letting out a shaky breath, soobin tried to not think too hard about that as he tied the apron behind him on his bare back. 

he wasn't sure how exactly he'd talked himself into this position, but he was standing completely naked, in the kitchen, planning to surprise yeonjun as he innocently made them dinner. 

all he wanted was a little more of that excitement and passion they had when they were in college; fucking on any stable surface that wouldn't completely keel under yeonjun's sloppy, but yet so good thrusts into the love of his life. 

now that they were married, they spent a lot of the time they had alone together either on a cute, romantic date, or cuddling into bed with a movie…

it left soobin desperate and wanting more… wanting that carnal and almost animalistic husband of his again. 

when yeonjun finally made it back home a little after seven, he was more than happy to just eat a nice dinner and then cuddle in bed with his precious soobin. 

so, when he walked into their comfortable apartment, yeonjun smiled when he was first greeted by kiki-- their adorable little kitten that yeonjun couldn't possibly have denied soobin the chance of bringing home. 

after an affectionate scruff under her neck, yeonjun let out a sigh, exhaling all his stress and worry from the day as he kicked off his shoes and started undoing his tie. 

"honey, i'm home~" he announces. he really did love their domestic life. 

throwing the tie over his shoulders, yeonjun sauntered into the kitchen; the smell of garlic, tomatoes, and fresh pasta luring him in. 

but once he saw exactly what was waiting for him, yeonjun was left starstruck, mouth open slightly as his eyes trailed down the beautiful backside of his husband's body, before admiring the perfect roundness and perkiness of that ass he loved so much. 

"oh, yeonjun…" soobin greeted, cheeks a pretty pink as he stirs the sauce. "you have a long day?" he purrs, looking back around his shoulder and rolling his eyes to meet the elder's.

"not as long as yours, i bet," yeonjun smirks right back, wrapping his arms around soobin's waist, letting his crotch nestle between his cheeks, and starting to pepper affectionate kisses up and down his neck. he knew it must have killed soobin to wait, just like this, naked with an apron like a desperate little slut, all day. 

"y-yeah…" soobin gasps, turning down the heat on the water as he throws in the garlic to the tomato sauce and goes to wash his hands. 

"h-how was your day?" he tried to act like everything was normal, but it was a little hard with his ass exposed to the person he wanted inside of it. 

"mm… long. stressful. annoying. but now…" yeonjun smirks, raking his eyes down and back up his husband's backside.

"delightful." 

it was only a matter of time, and when soobin declared that the food was ready, it was when he turned off the heat to the stove that he was quickly turned around, hands on his waist as he was hefted up onto the counter. 

"jjunie…" he gasps, instinctively wrapping his arms around yeonjun's neck and pulling him in tight; and the only thing that was obstructing his body from touching yeonjun's was that goddamn apron. 

"little slut… you wanted this, didn't you? wanted me to want you so bad…" yeonjun nearly growls as he leans in to leave wet and open mouthed kisses over his husband's neck. 

soobin moans, head thunking lightly back against the cupboard as he tangles his hands in yeonjun's hair-- hoping that was a signal enough for "give me more".

"yes… yes, daddy… i missed you… a-and your cock so much…"

it seemed like only seconds from where soobin started on the counter, to now on his knees on the kitchen floor. 

"mm-hm? then you can suck on daddy's cock. open up." he tuts, tapping soobin's chin with his fingers. 

soobin obeys, rolling his eyes shut as he lets yeonjun enter his mouth and take him as he pleases. he knows this gets yeonjun off; being in control. controlling soobin. it was making soobin completely hard already. 

when yeonjun became too impatient with soobin's method, he employed his own; grabbing a fistful of the younger's hair and fucking his mouth for all he was worth. 

soobin choked momentarily, but let yeonjun use him, blinking up at him with teary eyes and red cheeks. 

and just like that, yeonjun groaned as he pulled out and came in thick strips over soobin's face. 

soobin moaned like a little whore, licking the cum off his lips. 

"that's my good boy…" yeonjun smirks, taking a napkin and wiping off soobin's beautiful baby doll skin before carefully hefting him up to sit up on the counter again. 

"you want daddy to play with your hole? hm?"

"yes, daddy, please… fuck…" soobin can barely breathe, panting with arousal and anticipation as he lays back on the counter and spreads his legs. 

yeonjun smirks as he lets the other rest his legs over his shoulders, before focusing and leaning in to lick a clean stripe right over his baby's cunt. 

it was only a matter of minutes before soobin was a mewling mess on the counter, spreading his legs and begging for more. 

"alright, baby, alright…" yeonjun chuckles, shushing soobin's needy whines gently as he stands up, licking two of his fingers, before using them to fuck soobin's hole and start gently massaging his prostate just the way he liked it, with his fingers curled beautifully. 

"o-oh!" soobin gasps, grabbing onto yeonjun's arm for leisure as his eyes roll closed and his mouth hangs open in pleasure. 

it starts building up so quick and so good, and there's no way yeonjun's gonna slow down now. 

"come for me, baby boy. you've been so good and precious for me. tonight. tomorrow. always. let me make you feel good…"

it always only took a few sweet words for soobin to completely break, and tonight was no different. 

"fuck!" he moans out, shaking inconsolably as he throws his head back and feels the waves of his orgasm throughout his whole body-- especially with the way yeonjun was rubbing his prostate throughout it. 

soobin feels like jelly, and he would have nearly collapsed off the counter if it weren't for his husband. 

smirking, yeonjun hefted soobin up so the boy could wrap his limbs around him and lets him carry him to the bedroom. 

"should i bring you dinner in bed, sweetie?" yeonjun asks genuinely, taking the apron off soobin and getting him comfortable under the blankets. 

"please, jjunie…" soobin smiles back, giggling. 

"ok, baby. you know i love you, right?"

"i love you too." soobin blushes, his heart filled with so much content. 

"and you know i'm gonna need a second round later, right?" yeonjun snickers, standing up, but not before giving his husband a light slap on the ass. 

soobin rolls his eyes fondly, but nods. "yeah, yeah!"

they were perfect for each other; in bed, in domesticity, in everything. 

"right, kiki?" soobin smiles as the little girl jumps up on the bed, cuddling with her papa lovingly and purring happily. 

"mm…" he hums in content. their days as three, and hopefully many more, would never come to an end.


End file.
